


I Can Feel It Too

by chocopieyj



Series: Just Need A Time Out [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Jaebeom Is Horny, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Youngjae Is Angry At Jaebeom, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: This business of feeling everything your soulmate feels is a big bullshit.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Just Need A Time Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708972
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	I Can Feel It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Promt that came out with Marimaknae23, in our boredom.
> 
> Guys I think I'm being totally productive in quarantine lol I'm trying to write the long stories but this are just short little things to keep the fun! 
> 
> This is my first attempt of soulmates au cause honestly I don't fully get that universe yet. But I think this came out okay (?)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!! 
> 
> And hold on a bit more!! We're gonna be out of this sooner than we think. Fuerza everybody!

Shit.

It's the third time, the _fucking_ third time that night. Seriously?

He feels his body on fire, warm and soft bursts of electricity run every inch of his skin, beads of sweat begin to slide down his forehead and his breathing shakes and he curses under his breath.

He looks at the bed on the other side of the room, his roommate is still sound asleep - which he’s infinitely grateful for, he's fed up with Bambam's teasing and he quickly gets up to shut himself in the bathroom, sits over the toilet seat and leans his forehead on the cold tiles while releasing a contained breath.

He can't hold on the moans that start to come out of his throat, his mind is clouded and he feels dizzy, his body is twitching with soft spasms and he knows that he’s close to ending - his legs are shaking and he squeezes his thigh hard, when all these sensations become more and more intense, he can’t stand it anymore, his nails fit into his skin with so much force that he’ll surely leave marks.

"Damn, dammit... _oh_ _shit!_ " He gasps, trying, with all his remaining mental power, to drown out his screams so not to be heard outside, his body trembles strongly when he’s sure that he finally cums, and he whimpers when heavy sensations still run through him and it becomes too much, he’s still over sensitive because of the last two orgasms and this is torture, he really is suffering.

He stands still a few minutes after, when the spasms subside and he regulates the speed of his breathing. If he weren't so angry he would pass out from exhaustion right there on the toilet.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" He exclaims when he gains all the power of his consciousness back and kicks the wall.

He looks at the lower part of his body, he can see the clear marks of his own nails on the skin of his thigh but everything else is as if nothing had happened - obviously. He didn't even got hard this time and with each passing day he hates this guy more and more.

Why, of all the people in the world, did he have to get the fucking pervert who jerked his cock one day, and the next too?

It was fun the first few times, feeling his so-called soulmate jerking off also made him feel good and he ended up jerking off just the same - if they were already there like this, hot and turned on, take advantage of the moment.

Well, actually the first times it broke his heart a little, thinking that the boy who is supposed to be his destiny, slept with someone else and daily! But after doing some research, it turns out that if he was doing it with someone else, he would feel it less intense, that he would simply know it if he did.

And he was content knowing that his soulmate was actually a needy teenager, which they all are at some point. And he started having fun along with him too, but this guy started to find the worst times to get his hands in his pants.

Once he was in the middle of a class, at 4 in the fucking afternoon, he wanted to die when he inadvertently cum right there in the back of the classroom, with Yugyeom helping him cover himself. No one noticed, thank goodness, but his friends still make fun of him about it.

It’s just that having funny moments at a long distance with his soulmate had become a total annoyance, a complete shit - the bastard did it when he got up, before sleeping, suddenly in the middle of the afternoon, when Youngjae still hasn’t yet woke up, when he has practices, when he’s eating. Damn and this is every fucking day. Sometimes, like today, it's more than once, of course he surely has an incredible time with his hand - he can feel it.

But Youngjae can't stand it anymore, how many times he has to dry cum or even feel like he cums without even being hard? That was the worst feeling in the world. He’s going to make their cocks fall off from overuse.

That the day he doesn’t feel anything is like the best day of his fucking life.

He hates him.

He doesn't know how he's supposed to end up with that guy supposedly loving him, when all he has for that pervert is hate.

The day they meet, he's going to set up a strict abstinence regime - they're not going to fuck or shit, and he's definitely going to do everything to keep him from touching himself again. No, Youngjae is going to live for the first time without fear of this moron jerking off at any moment.

That business of feeling everything your soulmate feels is a big bullshit.

He endured the pain of all the piercings, even the ones he put on his face just because he himself got tattoos and surely his soulmate could feel it too.

He endured when the other hurt his back or something, and had to stay in bed for weeks - he even felt bad for him, if he felt like shit without being able to move just because of a reflexion of someone else's pain, he didn't want to imagine what he was feeling.

He put up with that terrible stomach ache he had at some point, and he felt bad for having made him feel the pain he had when he sprained his ankle playing soccer.

But this was already too much.

What was fate playing at when he paired him with a fucking pervert? He will kill him. When he meets him, he's going to cut his fucking hands off.

* * *

"Look at this article!" Bambam yells as he scrolls through his Facebook feed on his phone, a stupid fan page that shares ridiculous articles and of course Bambam loves.

Yugyeom, who is with his head on his lap playing a video game with Youngjae, takes his eyes off the television for a second to see what his boyfriend is showing him, laughing out loud a second later.

"Aggressive masturbation." He reads holding back his laughter, "Still don't know what 'the hug of death' is? Your penis is at risk. Youngjae hyung, your man has to read this."

They both laugh heartily and Youngjae growls in frustration, it is no use ignoring them so he swallows his pride and says, "Well, it’s his dick, if it falls off, way better for me."

Bambam shakes his head, “It’s not going to fall, here it says that he can lose sensitivity and have erectile dysfunction. You’re supposed to live your life with him, are you really willing that he doesn't get hard anymore?"

"I don't care," says the other smiling, he could only imagine the peaceful nights he’ll have once that thing doesn’t longer works, "I'm going to buy a dildo and I'll make him suffer a lot. He’s going to pay all he owns me.”

The other two are still laughing because that topic will never get old, "If I were you, I’d start looking for him before he really can't fuck you even once."

"I'm going to fuck him myself," answers the oldest of the 3 quite naturally, "And if he can't feel anything, well, that's not my problem."

"I think the one who should hurry to find Youngjae hyung is horny guy."

The two friends laugh loudly and Youngjae pretends he doesn't care but he's fed up, really. If he knew how to find his soulmate he would go in that same second, but they are supposed to meet at the right time, not a day before nor a day after.

Damn his luck, Yugyeom and Bambam met in high school, their own parents had known each other since they were born. Most of his college friends already know who his soulmate is.

Only he, 21 years old and still doesn’t know who he is, doesn’t have a single clue about him except that he’s going to be insensitive soon.

Maybe if he visits all the sex shops in the country, he’ll find him as a frequent customer and then he’ll make sure with his own hands that his whole body, everything whole, become useless.

“By the way, are you going to the party today? It would do you good to go out, maybe hook up with someone.”

"Do you think I want to hook up? No thanks. Besides, it wouldn't be funny to have a damn episode of those with a hundred people watching.”

"What if horny guy is there?"

“I pray for him to find someone to fuck with, please! If he spends that much time with his hand, he's a fucking loser.”

The other two look at each other knowingly, "You do realize that that loser is the guy you're going to fall in love with?"

"No way." Youngjae removes the video game to lock himself in his room, fed up with his friends, "I've already decided that the two of us will be alone forever, because I'm not going to fall in love with him."

"It doesn't work like that, hyung!" Yugyeom yells before he closes the door, and hears them laugh again.

* * *

When Youngjae wakes up it's almost 9 at night, he no longer hears noises in the living room so he deduces that his two friends went to the party they were talking about earlier.

Relieved that he was able to take a nap in peace, and knowing that worse times await him since unfortunately it’s Friday, he gets up and still half asleep, goes down to the convenience store closest to the dorms. He’s going to take advantage of his free time before someone starts with his long hand.

He has a fleeting thought that pops into his mind more often than not: what if he breaks something on purpose? So he could rest and a broken bone is better than this. Of course he only thinks about it, he doesn’t believe he’s capable of breaking himself a finger and it’s not like he’s going to throw himself in front of a car, but that does not stop him from thinking that if he stumbles and lifts the skin from his knees, it would cause a lot of pain to his soulmate wherever he is.

When he enters the store, a soft beep sounds, there’s no one there even though it’s relatively early but he likes that, he takes his time to search between the shelves for all the junk food that he wants.

No more than a couple of minutes later, the door beeps again, and he can see a pink head prowling around the shelves, just like him, he seems to be there just to see that there is something and not some specific thing.

Youngjae doesn't pay much attention and goes on with his shopping, arms full of chips, energy drinks, a few cans of beer and instant noodles, he heads to the cash register, not paying much attention to where he’s walking, more interested in the candies shelve, juggling to take some and put it with the other things.

Of course this is not a good idea when you only have two arms, when walking to the register, he collides with the other person who, like him, has his arms full.

"Sorry!" he yells crouching down to pick up the dropped merchandise, the other boy leans in apologetically, their fingers brushing by accident while picking up things but the feeling it causes him is like he has touched a bare wire under water, almost paralyzing electricity.

When he looks up and meets the others’, he can hardly think, they both get up slowly, things on the floor are forgotten and the other boy's eyes open like little balls. Youngjae is so alienated that he doesn’t pay attention to the details, the two little moles under his eyebrow, piercings on his cheek, long pink hair, thin lips and fine features, broad shoulders, he’s being absorbed only by those small black eyes that look back at him and reflects exactly the same as he feels, whatever it is.

"It's you." The other boy whispers tentatively, almost as if he's afraid to talk.

"Horny guy."

The boy smiles softly like in a trance, he doesn't seem to even hear him. He stretches out his hand and Youngjae can already feel a tingling at the tips of his fingers, "Im Jaebeom."

"Choi Youngjae." He shakes his hand and as soon as their skins brushes there is a burst inside him, everything around him freezes for a second and suddenly his chest seems like an extremely small cavity for his heart.

He can’t hear anything, nor see anything except for those eyes staring at him overwhelmingly, as if he could instantly read his soul, he feels naked.

But not only that, he himself can also decipher his essence in his eyes, he can see his past, his present and the future that opens before them with a million possibilities, but together.

It’s as everyone describes it’s going to be, just what appears in all the old books and stories, it’s absolutely perfect.

Everything happens so fast but it feels so slow, when their hands come together there’s a blue spark that slightly burns them - it is the ultimate proof, the seal of fate finally coming together. And he knows it but it’s as if he had always known it. Is him. Im Jaebeom is his destiny.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Youngjae." The boy smiles and gets a little closer, Youngjae wants to throw himself into his arms and to never let go of him.

He smiles too and tugs on his arm, enough to make him lean slightly, "Fuck you, Jaebeom."

He whispers softly into his ear before disappearing out the door.

* * *

He doesn't look back, but he imagines the expression that appeared on Jaebeom's face, which gave him a small satisfaction that doesn't last long because the pain he begins to feel is unbearable.

It starts like a small stab in the chest, a latent twinge that grows bigger and bigger until it feels like he's getting empty, as if suddenly there’s nothing inside him. Undoubtedly, the worst pain he has ever felt, not comparable to anything he had ever felt and he knows it, is his pain along with the reflection of what Jaebeom feels and he has a tremendous want to lie there crying or running to find the other and swear to him that he will never let him go.

Now he understands when Yugyeom told him "It doesn't work like that", because all he wants is to go with Jaebeom despite the fact that he had sworn to himself a thousand and one time that he wouldn’t fall in love with him and that he would reject him as soon as they meet, because he hates him.

But each step he takes feels worse and worse and the further away he’s from him, his body cries out for him to come back, it’s him the one he has always been waiting for, why does he walk away?

He remembers some stories his grandparents told him, about people who couldn’t be with their soulmates, it wasn’t very common, but sometimes 1 in a million happened that someone was rejected or just couldn’t be and then both died of sadness. As a child, to him it was the most horrible thing in the world and he grew up believing firmly in soulmates and the power of destiny - there’s only one person made perfectly for you and chosen even before birth. 

Growing up, he stopped believing a little in those stories, it was sad that your destiny didn’t accept you but come on, nobody could die from that.

But just at that moment that he knows what it really feels like, he understands it. Yes, that pain is going to kill him.

He has barely walked two blocks when he can't help but turn back and what he sees destroys him a little more, Jaebeom stands several steps behind him, looking agitated as if after the initial shock he had run after him and the expression on his face is one of utter despair, his heart is broken.

"Did I do something wrong? You don’t want me?" Jaebeom asks softly, his voice broken and Youngjae falls apart, tears running down his cheeks helplessly and he really forgets why the hell was he going to reject him in the first place. Well, the man masturbated a lot, so what? It wasn't reason enough to bear this.

He furiously shakes his head and runs into his arms, it doesn't even seem like the first time they've seen each other - it's not supposed to be the first time they've seen each other, they've been destined for centuries in their other lives so yeah, this it’s only a reunion and it doesn’t feel strange at all when he hugs him and hides his face in his chest, Jaebeom breathes relieved and hugs him so hard that he squeezes him but it doesn’t matter, he realizes that this is his place.

"Forgive me," Jaebeom whispers with his face hidden in his hair and it feels so good to be in his arms that nothing else matters. "Was it because of the piercings? Did they hurt a lot?”

Youngjae smiles at the worried tone of voice he uses and still with his face hidden in his chest he denies again, "It's not that."

"Did I upset you?"

Youngjae finally lifts his face and rolls his eyes, and then he does pays attention to the details of his face, definitely handsome and classy, all he could have ever asked for was completely him and thank god he definitely doesn’t look like a pervert or a loser.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's just... your dick is going to fall off." He says without further ado and the expression Jaebeom makes is epic, widening his eyes and pulling away from him.

"WHAT?!"

The other laughs because it really sounds stupid to say it out loud, "Excessive masturbation?"

Jaebeom's face turns red like a bright tomato, he covers his face with his hands and turns around, he screams loudly and twists his body strangely thus losing all his cool boy looks.

When he calms down a bit, he looks at Youngjae who is still laughing at him but he can't hold his gaze for long and stares at the floor, still embarrassed. "I thought you liked it?"

Youngjae huffs, rolling his eyes, “Not when it turned too much. You’re a horny pig.”

Jaebeom smirks, managing to hide the embarrassment pretty well, "You enjoyed it too, you can't dany it."

"At first, yeah! But you… you really are very needy.”

"But I was always thinking of you," Jaebeom reaches out and hugs him around the waist to stick their bodies, gets so close that their lips almost touch, Youngjae pushes him away.

"Fuck off."

He started walking to his dorm again but this time the going doesn't hurt, it feels like a small personal victory.

"Youngjae-ah!" Jaebeom stops him holding his hand and the touch is so warm, and his hand fits perfectly with his, “Do you want to go dinner or… something like that? Go out with me?"

Sure he wants to, but he’s still determined to make it difficult for him, "On one condition."

The other nods, agreeing immediately although he still doesn’t hear the boy's terms and conditions, “One week. Leave your dick alone for a week, and I'll go out with you.”

"One week?"

“A whole week without touching yourself, is the only thing I ask for. It's not that difficult, is it?”

He couldn't believe Jaebeom is really thinking about it but the boy takes a full minute to reply, "Okay, nothing at all for a week."

“If you do anything, I’ll know it anyway. And if you break the condition, the term will be extended for another week and so on and on until you last 7 days in a row without touching yourself.”

Jaebeom huffs, "Okay, okay, I get it."

"See you in a week, if you know how to control yourself, Jaebeom."

The boy hasn't let go yet and comes a little closer, "Can I hug you?"

Youngjae smiles and hugs him himself, it feels good to be like this and he really hopes that the boy will manage for his own good to stop grabbing himself all that time.

As Jaebeom pulls away, he caresses his cheek gently and smiles, "You really are beautiful."

The other blushes softly and pushes him playfully, "Shut up."

Jaebeom's smile widens and he just lets him go until they exchange phone numbers and kisses his forehead tenderly, “I loved meeting you today. I can’t wait to see you again."

"Be a good boy, Beom." Youngjae says goodbye, unable to erase the huge smile on his face all the way to his bedroom and he lies in bed completely dreamy and happy.

He checks his phone, he already had several messages from Jaebeom that saved himself as _'_ _Best soulmate ever'_ and opens the chat.

_\- What if you jerk off instead? I promise not to touch myself and just feel you :) -_

Youngjae rolls his eyes so hard that they almost flip into his skull.

_\- Fuck you, seriously -_

**Author's Note:**

> SUPPORT GOT7 AND DYE!!! 
> 
> So exited to see them live tonight ;;___;; Can't wait for the song oh god.


End file.
